In A Rut
by XxEviXkittenxX
Summary: Lance is enjoying his morning Yoga routine when Keith, horny and easily enticed, notices him. Turns out, Lance is really good for helping to get over ruts.


**Relationship:** Keith/Lance

 **Characters:** Keith, Lance

 **Additional Tags:** PWP, klance, Shameless Smut, Pre Canon, Yoga, Lance, Keith has a Galra dick, Glara aphrodisiac, cum that's a thing now, You're Welcome, I blame the wonderful people on Discord, First time writing VLD smut, And it's alien dicks, of course it is, The real reason Lance knows Keith by his mullet, Knotting

* * *

 **Notes:**

So I mentioned Galra dick Keith in a Lance centric nsfw discord a bit ago, ya know, cuz Klance. And it turns out people were interested? So I wrote a thing. It got a lot longer than I was anticipating though.

It all started by my saying; "but what if, because of his human DNA, his ruts aren't that bad, he's just extra horny and slightly more irritable, but is able to keep himself in check.

How about pre canon, Lance on the weekends doing Yoga in the court yard at the Garrison, intersecting with one of Keith's ruts."

And what came after was filthy chaos. Now, keep in mind, I wrote this on my phone so please cut me some slack on the lack of detail. Also I know the tenses switch occasionally, so, I'll apologize for that right now.

So here, for your viewing pleasure; Keith unwittingly in a Rut, fucking Lance into next week without any remorse.

* * *

 **In A Rut**

* * *

[How about pre canon, Lance on the weekends doing Yoga in the court yard at the Garrison, intersecting with one of Keith's ruts.]

Keith is just walking by, doing his own thing, trying not to punch random classmates in the throat. He happens to be walking passed the open air area , and there, under a tree, doing child's pose, is Lance. In tight. Black. Leggings. And a loose crop top. He's the only one for now, since it's still pretty early for a Saturday, and Keith is thankful for that because as soon as Lance moves into downward facing dog, Keith's dick is paying full attention. Before he knows what he's doing his feet are taking him over to the bendy boy. He stands at the edge of the yoga mat, a low growl emitting from his throat. A slow, languid switch into the mountain pose allows Lance to look down between his legs and see a pair of black leather clad legs and red sneakers that he knows can only belong to Keith and smirks.

"Fancy seeing you here Golden Boy 2.0, like what you see?" Lance's voice is teasing, but then he feels Keith's cock against his ass as Keith's control slowly fades and Lance is torn between pushing back against it, because _fuck_ if that boy wasn't packing some serious heat, and finishing his routine.

Keith let his hands wander, one reaching out to caress the smooth, thin fabric stretched tightly over Lance's ass. The leggings doing absolutely nothing in the way of obstructing the view of what was underneath. His left hand tenderly touching the visible dip in Lance's back, grazing the pads of his fingertips across the warm tan expanse of skin, skin being flaunted in front of him. A gentle nudge had the crop top falling and bunching under Lance's arms and against his neck.

"I don't know why," Keith starts, his voice is low and scratchy as he speaks, as if he can't get enough saliva in his mouth to keep his throat hydrated. "But you look a lot less annoying, and a lot more _fuckable_ like this." He finishes by wetting his lips with his equally parched tongue as he finally lets his left hand press fully to Lance's warm skin.

Lance's breath hitches at the touch on his ass, but he can barely contain the groan he feels edging up his throat when Keith finally rests a calloused hand against the small of his back. Fuck the rest of his routine, he could get a work out another way this morning.

"Well, I'm no expert," Lance starts, pushing back and grinding his ass against the delicious bulge pressed snugly against him. "But I think it might be because my ass seems to have found it's way onto your, surprisingly, very large cock. But you know, that's just my interpretation of the situation." The was a purr to Lance's voice that he wasn't even aware he could do, but the louder growl and the rougher grabs that came from behind him made him not even care to question it.

"Of course, if you wanted to act on that feeling of yours, I think I might be wearing a few too many layers." Lance tries to move out of the mountain position to at least try to indulge Keith, because, he'd be lying to himself if he said this wasn't a dream come true for him. But Keith had other plans it seemed. Both of Keith's hands, fast as lightning, grabbed his hips and pulled them closer, flush against his own once more. Lance apparently wasn't going anywhere.

Keith began to rub against him and Lance couldn't have held back the little mewls of pleasure even if he had wanted to. Keith felt so good against him, and this was only just what he could feel through their clothes!

"Maybe, but you always seem to like _making a scene_ , don't you, Lance."

His name had never sounded more erotic to his own ears than it did in that moment. Though, by now Keith must have been blind if he couldn't tell that his newest capture was fully on-board and ready for whatever he might be cooking up in that pretty little head of his.

"Well," Lance pushes out past breathless lips, "I am rather fond of theater, guess it shows. What sort of show did you have in mind big boy?" If Lance could have spared the movement, he'd have pat himself on the back for that one.

It was only a matter of seconds after the words had left his mouth, that the hands on his hips moved. Keith's thumbs tucking below the waist band of the wannabe pants and slowly pulled them down over the round of Lance's ass, revealing some rather skimpy black women's panties. They did little in the way of covering Lance's ass, but they did wonders for his imagination. Keith used his left hand again to loop his pointer finger under the straps of the waistband, pulling them back just slightly before letting them snap back with a satisfying _slap_.

Lance loosed a quiet gasp, half a moan waiting on his tongue. He could hear Keith's zipper being pushed down behind him and the anticipation felt like was literally killing him.

When asked later, Keith wouldn't be able to tell you _what_ he was thinking, but currently, the only thought going through his head was a continuous stream of; _mount him, breed him, make him beg._ which, under normal circumstances, would have made him question a few things, but right now? Right now it made sense. Right now he needed the sweet sweet heat that Lance's ass was tempting him with. He pulled his pants down just enough to reach into his boxers and pull his aching cock out. The crisp early morning air did little to wilt his raging erection. It was already leaking with need, and his hand on himself was only doing so much.

Lance could feel the heat radiating from the organ behind him and couldn't help it when his arms buckled and he ended up falling to his elbows, ass still stuck out as far as it could go. He wanted this so badly. He hadn't pegged Keith for the exhibitionist type, but he honestly couldn't find it in himself to complain. It just elevated every nerve in his body from beyond interested to; "Keith. Fuck me already."

"Hmm? Don't be so impatient, I still have to stretch you, or is your ass just as flexible as the rest of you?" Keith teases, pushing the panties to the side and rubbing the slightly weeping tip of his dick against Lance's hole, smearing pre over it to use as a makeshift lube before shoving two fingers inside the tan boy, loving the long, low moan that he had managed to pull from his lips.

Lance is a moaning mess as Keith scissors him open, not that he needed much help, but whatever Keith had smeared on him back there had left his skin feeling tingly and warm. Did Keith just carry around sensation lube wherever he went? Whatever it was, it felt magical. Lance knew he was loud in bed, everyone who had ever fucked him had had told him so, and he did have ears after all. But he could usually control his voice during prep. What kind of silky black magic was Keith using on him? Soon two fingers became three and then three became four and Lance was only slightly worried. How big did Keith think he was? He had taken monster cocks and only been stretched by three before. But then there was a searing heat at his entrance and the fingers were gone. That tingling feeling was back and more intense than ever the more Keith pushed in. Lance's back bowed, his ass pressing back more onto Keith's hot dick. _Fuck_ , it just kept going, and going. Lance's head lolled to the side on top of his now crossed arms, drooling slightly as he couldn't even close his mouth for fear of suffocation. He needed all the oxygen he could get into his lungs and the hitched breaths and loud moans weren't helping.

Keith wasn't in a much better state, his breathing was coming out in ragged gasps as the warmth of Lance's ass seemed to just keep sucking him in. Keith slowly began to thrust his hips, driving his cock deeper into the velvety heat enveloping him.

Lance wasn't sure exactly, but every now and then, on a particularly harsh thrust, Lance thought, just for a split second that he could maybe feel _something_ strange about Keith, but then the other boy would rub him _just right_ and he'd be seeing stars.

Lance tries to reach underneath himself, to stoke his own strainingly neglected dick, but Keith won't let him. His hand is slapped away and Keith growls, low and guttural, again. The only word that comes to Lance's bliss addled mind is "animalistic" and he isn't complaining. He hasn't felt this good in forever, and even if he can't walk when this is over, it'll have been so worth it.  
"Ba-babe, I need more. Give me more. Please, Keith, harder, moooore." Lance begs, no longer controlling the words spilling from his mouth. All he knows it that he wants more. **_needs_** more. Feels like he'll die if he doesn't feel Keith harder, deeper, faster, all of the above. He's desperately rutting his hips back against Keith like a bitch in heat. He can't take the maddeningly slow pace that Keith is retaliating with.

Keith wanted to go faster, but his instincts told him he'd like it better if he slowed down. These instincts hadn't steared him wrong yet, so he decided to listen. And _boy_ , did he like what he heard. Lance's voice was pitched high in a whine Keith didn't think was humanly possible, but it did stoke his ego quite nicely. Keith plucked at Lance's panty straps again and let them snap against his side a few times before he leaned over the shaking body of his current partner and let his hips continue to thrust languidly as he licked at Lance's back. The Cuban boy was sweaty, but that didn't seem to matter as Keith let his mouth wander over the warm brown skin. Lance was clenching him tight and as soon as Keith reached down to stroke him through the now very damp fabric of his leggings, he practically screamed.

"KEITH!" It was only a few more strokes before Keith had Lance cumming in his panties and he gave a low appreciative moan as the walls around his cock convulsed. He gave a few more harsh thrusts and felt himself swell, locking he and Lance together as he came deep inside his classmate.

Everything was hot, hotter than fire and Lance couldn't catch his breath no matter how hard he tried. He and Keith had moved to laying down on the yoga mat that he had previously been using, the pattern now firmly imprinted into his skin. Every move to separate though hurt, and Keith was _still cumming dammit_ it had been almost three whole minutes, how much did he have? Lance's voice was shot, and looking around he was surprised they didn't have a crowd, or any teachers investigating the noises they had been making.

Keith had bitten him pretty hard on his shoulder when he had cum too, and now, was licking the wound like a dog. Lance was confused, but he supposed everyone was allowed their kinks. His legs felt like jelly and he was exhausted, but somehow he still felt the burn of arousal deep in his gut. Everywhere that Keith touched him made his skin burn with need. He wanted to get up and clean off, but it seemed his body needed a round two. Not that he could _possibly_ get it up again so soon. Keith didn't seem to need any cool down time though, his hips starting to move again on top of him, still impossibly hard and still painfully locked together. It was starting to ebb though, and the longer Keith stayed lodged inside him, the less the large knot in his ass hurt. He would definitely have a few questions for the other pilot when this was all over.

Lance's body was way beyond over stimulated, everything was on pins and needles, but those pins and needles were on fire, and that fire was stoking his arousal. Keith had already cum a second time before Lance was even able to get his erection back up. His body felt so strange. He could hardly see straight through the haze setting over them. This was both heaven and hell.

"Keith." Lance's voice was half sobbing half begging. It was an odd combination, but how else could he describe it? "Keith, I can't ... give me more ...I need ... it's so _hot._ " He couldn't even keep his thoughts in order long enough to ask for what he wanted. He felt beyond full, there was so much cum in his guts he could feel the pressure on his organs. He wanted Keith to pull out, to stop, but he needed more. It was as if Keith's dick were the only thing that could extinguish the fire in his belly, even though he was sure it was Keith's dick that set that fire as well.

"Come on Lance, just a little more. You can do it, can't you? I thought you were a good little slut, always prancing around campus in enticing clothes, bragging about all the guys you've fucked. Surely you can handle me, right?" Keith teased, low in his ear and if Lance thought he was on fire before, he was ablaze now. That was a challenge and a complement, and both went straight to his dick.

Keith rutted against Lance, palming him through his soiled clothes.

"You're so messy Lance, look at this, you'll have to walk _all the way back to your dorm, with both my cum in your ass and your cum in your cute leggings showing for the whole Garrison to see._ Everyone will know just how much of a greedy little cum slut you are." Keith taunted, the reaction was instantaneous, Lance moaned, throwing his head back and his ass clenched impossibly tight around his dick, pushing him over one last time. Keith grunted as he felt his third release mix with the first two, while stroking Lance, he could also feel the lanky boy's flat stomach distend just slightly. It was hotter than anything Keith had ever seen or felt before, and he was making it his mission to get Lance to cum again before he pulled out.

Lance was a sobbing mess as Keith's hand picked up speed and he felt the newest edition to the mess in his guts. Everything was just _too much_ and with a strangled cry he felt himself cum again, violently against the fabric of his panties. He was exhausted. Keith better fucking carry him back to his dorm after the mess he'd made of him.

Keith's knot finally started to go down and as he was pulling out, Launch felt the breath leave his lungs again as everything Keith had came started to gush out of him. The feeling was torture, and he tried to clench his ass, to keep as much of the mess inside him as possible, but it was a losing battle. He couldn't even push himself up to sit properly after Keith got off of him. Lance looked over and assessed Keith. He didn't even look winded. Lance felt like he'd just gotten done fucking a marathon team. Everything was shaking. He felt weak. But worst of all, he still felt hot, and his brain was still short circuiting too much to function properly.

"Thanks Lance, I feel a lot better now, we should do this again soon." He smirked before walking off, his clothes zipped back up and looking like he hadn't just fucked Lance's brains out not three seconds ago. Lance could only whimper as he watched Keith's receding form, committing the image to memory.

Keith was a fantastic lay.

* * *

 **Notes:**

And I give you, the real reason Lance knew Keith by his hair Haha

Whispers: Galra aphrodisiac cum is a thing now, bye.


End file.
